The Tie Puller
by CherryFlower05
Summary: From the moment they met, she yanked his tie and caught his heart. "Sakura!" Originally posted in Pink Panther Black Panther. Sakura's side


Title: **Tie Puller**

Summary: From the moment they met, she yanked his tie and caught his heart. "Sakura!"

By: CherryFlower05

Paring: SasuSaku

A/N: Originally posted in Pink Panther Black Panther. Here's Sakura's Version

Haruno Sakura loved going to the big parties. She saw it as an adventure to a whole new world where women wore enormous dresses and gave off a chocking smell of perfume. The men –to her- were dressed like penguins and had their hair slick back and shinning in the light.

While gaping at the penguin dressed men, you spot the man you would love for forever and always. He stood away from the crowd as if hiding from someone. Immediately, your pulse danced and your cheeks turned red. In your small child like jade eyes this boy was a gift from heaven.

You get ready to make your move to get your little hands on this sweet candy before someone else did but then your mother's voice entered your mind. Shame bathed you as you remembered her words.

"_Everyone is human and you should never treat someone else different because of the way they looked."_

You felt sick and a heavy lump appeared in your throat. You wanted it to stop. You wanted the strange feeling to go away. Right there and then you decided that you needed to leave before he notices you gapping at him. As you get ready to turn on your heel, he sees you.

Panic sliders through you and thousands of thoughts raced through your mind. What will you do now? Your body acts on its own. Now you're really panicking because you're moving against your will towards the boy.

Naturally, you're panicking. You're practically screaming at yourself to stop but your body refuses to listen. You stood in front of him and watched this navy blue tie with excitement. He's watching you carefully. Watching to see what you would do and when he seemed satisfied that you won't going to do anything, he let his guard down. His first mistake.

You yanked his tie downwards pulling him towards the floor. He groaned and you just grinned- on the outside. But inside, oh but inside you're panicking. Really, really panicking.

Many gasps were heard. Everyone was watching or better said gapping at the boy on the ground. A bell high voice rung out.

"Haruno Sakura how dare you _**bully **_Sasuke-chan!"

From then on, you had to pull his tie. You become his tie puller

_TiePuller_

Today is your 11th birthday and you are ecstatic but only because you know that Uchiha Sasuke- the boy whose tie you have to pull- is coming. You twirled around your room singing to yourself and in your mind thanking Kami-sama that he made your family and Sasuke's family best friends.

You grinned at that fact.

Your father walks in and sighs. He thinks that you're too childish for your age and that you should be dressed by now or at least ready to be dressed. You make a face at your father before running for your dare life.

Your father thinks that it's because you don't like to take baths but you're running because you feel like you need to be distracted from thinking about Sasuke and this was the only idea that came to mind.

_TiePuller_

Your father did catch you after –regretfully- five minutes. You didn't fight as he pushes you into the bathroom to bath but you ask something before the door was closed. "Sasuke-kun is coming right?" Your father blinked twice before patting you on your head "Of course. We did invite them." He told you and you smiled.

About an hour later you're downstairs greeting guest. You feel frustrated because Sasuke is here and he is wearing a tie and you can't go and pull it. You set your pink lips into a permanent pout.

_TiePuller_

It was time for everyone to leave. You still haven't talked to Sasuke and you're furious. Suddenly you hear footsteps and you look up. It's Sasuke and you can't help but grin. He was here and coming towards you.

He looks sour and mumbled out a happy birthday. You're ecstatic and you hug him. He stiffened under your touch. But as you pull away an evil glint appears in your eyes and you tug his tie again. He's not pleased but that was the best present you got all day.

_TiePuller_

You're fourteen and a new student at Konoha Gakuen. You're bubbling with excitement because Sasuke has agreed to walk you to school and play guide for the day. You're waiting outside your home until you see him approaching.

He looks as handsome as always. His tie was loose around his neck and he had a bored expression on his face. You jump up and greet him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_TiePuller_

You decided to stay quiet because you know that he's annoyed about having to babysit you today. Also you realize that the man of your dreams has a lot of admires and it makes your blood boil. You're jealous but you feel a little better after you remind yourself that you knew him on a more personal level than these admires.

You then jump when his fingers brushed against yours. You can feel the heat climbing up your neck and you hope-and pray- that he doesn't notices.

He takes you to the principal's office and you could hear the headmistress loud booming voice screaming at some mischievous student. He opens the door for you being the perfect gentleman you knew he was capable of being. You then let your hand to rest on his shoulder and your eyes melt into a pair of onyx orbs. The door ends up slamming against the wall surprising the people in the room.

"Uchiha what the hell?!" Tsunade- the headmistress- shouts.

You're not paying attention and neither is his. You have his undivided attention and you plan to make full use of it.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." you tell him watched him smirked. You then tug on the tie that the second years boys were required to wear and watched as all eyes land on you and him. You chip how he was a wonderful guide and an even better friend.

You then grin the day away.

_TiePuller_

Today is his gradation and he's leaving for a new town-far away from you. You feel betrayed and hurt as you watch his mother cry her eyes out wishing that her son would change his mind. You're depressed as well which was why you were decked out –shockingly- in full black. You're morning for him and you hope –for once- that he notices.

You leave his mother and look around for him because the ceremony is about to start and he is nowhere in sight. You do find him eventually with a very untidy tie. You sigh because you know he's useless without you.

You can tell immediately that he has his guard up. Waiting, just waiting for you to do your usual routine but you didn't. You're too depressed to so you just tie his tie and whisper a soft congratulation before leaving.

_TiePuller_

The ceremony is over now and everyone is headed to the after party but you know all too well that he's leaving. You're already waiting by his car in your last desperate attempt to stop him from going.

He walks up to you and seems to be taken aback by your dull jade eyes. You walk towards him and whisper, "Your mother is really depressed about your leaving." You can see that h didn't like that card you played and listened as he snarled out, "That's what you came here for?! To tell me that! To waste my time!"

You suddenly pulled down on his tie but the grip is very weak and you scream at him as you tug the tie loose, "Sasuke-kun you baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! **BAKA**!" You then run off ignoring the sound of your breaking heart and the hot tears sliding down your cheeks.

_TiePuller_

It's been five years since you have seen him but you know that he's doing well. You see his face a lot in the news as one of the most successful business man in the world. You feel proud every time you see him because you know he has accomplished so much in life. He's still living in Oto- the town he escaped to after graduation and you are there today on business to train nurses at the general hospital but first you have to attend a party- a boring party.

_TiePuller_

You won't that surprised to see him hiding in the corner but you refuse to give him your attention right away. Instead you turn and speak to a famous artist you ends up pissing you off by calling you 'ugly.' Five minutes later you're in front of him offering him an escape from hell.

He agrees.

_TiePuller_

The two of you are at a café and immediately you start rambling on how everyone was. You told him who was dating who and who finally realized that they had a thing for each other. You're trying to be mature about the entire conversation and kept it very casual. You didn't realize until after how much he excepted you not to change.

He rolled into his usual schedule for you. He picks you up every day after work and takes you to your hotel. Today was your last day in Oto and your goodbye to the man you love again.

He surprises you by asking the question you never expected. "Why did you do that?" You look at him with questioning eyes. "Pulling my tie." He stated. You become stiff. Your bangs shadowed over your eyes and your hands gripped at the material of your skirt. You breathed out laboriously before mumbling to him.

"To get your attention." You said. All your sensible thinking was thrown out of the window. You were confessing, "I couldn't think of another way. I-I panicked." You rambled on, "I wanted to be on your mind. I wanted you to think about me. I wanted you to_" You stopped. You couldn't finish your sentence. You look at you with big tear filled jade eyes.

"But it's stupid right?" You asked. Your voice cracking up with ever word, "It's stupid and childlike and that's way I don't do it anymore." He doesn't reply and you feel your heart shatter all over again. Hurt clearly flashed around in your eyes and you just run out of the car and out of his life again.

_TiePuller_

It's been two months, three weeks, two days, 13 hours and 47 minutes since you left. You laugh sourly at yourself because you're actually counting the days as they go back. You now know that love at first sight wasn't something that existed and it killed you.

You felt stupid for chasing after one man after so long when you could have already started a family with someone who was capable of loving you. Of holding your fragile heart in their hands and not allowing it to be crushed-twice.

Your boss tells you that you need a break but you stood your ground and refuse. Work was the only thing that kept you from thinking about him.

_TiePuller_

You're now walking outside the General Hospital and you stop half way in your stride. You swear that you're dreaming. That this is all but one beautiful dream that is about to turn into a nightmare. You just gape him before actually getting his name off your tongue tied tongue.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He walks towards you without a word as you ramble on asking you why he was here. He cups your cheeks and made you look at him before you stealing the kiss-that always belonged to him- from your pink lips.

And of course you responded.

_TiePuller_

He thinks you're sleeping. All curled up in his bed tangled in his indigo sheets. A strand of hair covers over your eye and you try to ignore it because you don't want him to know that you're awake. You then freeze because he was chuckling. You wonder if you were caught but then you feel his fingers tuck the hair behind your ears and whispers.

"Tie puller."

And you turn beet red.


End file.
